


Welcome to Neverland

by MeggieChan16



Category: Magic - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Summary: 13 teens who were born with special powers find themselves in a forest as they search for answers and meet a king who was searching for protectors.





	1. Panda Taruko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 teens who were born with special powers find themselves in a forest as they search for answers and meet a king who was searching for protectors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panda's Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mb2QoaBy8ao

**_Panda's pov_ **

I can't move. I feel like I'm paralyzed. I hate feeling this way. It reminds me of the time...  _No!_ An angry voice in my head told me not to think about that time. It's a bad memory and it's a constant reminder of why I can never go back to the place I once called home.  _Open your eyes and look around._ A voice tells me.

I open my eyes and see trees above me.  _I'm.. in the woods.. but why and where?_ My body ached but I forced myself to roll over and try to get up. I see frozen bodies scattered around me. _Did I get into a fight?_ I thought as I try to stand up. I look at the sky and see that the sun is beginning to set.

_I wonder how long I was out for.._ I thought as I try to walk but fall back to the ground. My muscles screamed in pain. I hear shuffling behind me but I can't turn around because of how much pain I'm in. I try to stand up once more but I don't have any luck. I'm too tired to move. I try to remember how I ended up here but nothing comes to my mind.

I can barely manage a crawl as I inch towards a tree to lay against it. I hear twigs snap near me and I felt panic surge through me. I instantly try to get up again but fell. I heard footsteps walking towards me and try to think of what to do.  _I better have enough energy for this.._ I thought as I heard someone close to my right.

I roll over and swing my arms out strike the stranger with an ice blast with the last little bit of energy I had. I look around to make sure that there wasn't anyone else near by before sighing and passing out.


	2. Cloud Nicholls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h60cTmg_N1s

**_Cloud's pov_ **

_I can't keep running from that monster forever..._ I thought as I jumped over a fallen tree. I heard growling behind me in the distance and I ran as fast as I could. I looked behind me and saw the green glowing thing I saw back at my school.

 

**{Flashback}**

 

"Cloud!! Hurry up otherwise we're gonna be late!" My friend, Daniel who everyone calls Dagwood, yells at me from downstairs. "Alright, alright! I'm coming down now!" I yell as I grab my backpack and sunglasses as I ran out of my room and downstairs.

"Bye mom, see you later!" I say as I pass by my mother and out the door. I meet Daniel in my driveway. "Jeez Cloud, how long does it take a guy like you to get ready? You're worse than my sister!" He laughs at me and I punch him in the arm.

"Oh shut up and let's go catch up to everyone." I say and we run over to our group.

_~TimeSkip~_

"Oi, I thought that school didn't open til 'round 9:33?" One of my friends, Jamie, asks Dagwood. "Yeah. It's only 6:55." Another friend, Jon says. "Let's do a head count real quick." Steve says.

"Okay so let's see... there's Jamie, Jon, Me, Jessica, Cloud, Marcus, Steve and Kyle with his side hoe Felicia." Daniel says as he counts all of us. I hear Kyle scoff. "Uh, Woody boy?" Daniel looks over at Kyle. "What is it Kyle?" "Why did you call my girlfriend a side hoe? You all know that she's the only girl I've been with." Kyle says looking at all of us.

"Mhm. I'm suure she is the only girl you've ever been with." Jessica scoffs, rolling her eyes making Jamie and Marcus snicker as Kyle glares at them. "Anyways, what are doing at school so damn early?" I asked.

Jessica pokes Jon in the face when I asked that. "Ask this fool." He swats her hands away before answering, "Well, I thought that it'd be a good idea for us to sneak in and fuck up a bunch of classrooms so that we wouldn't have to do anything." I think about what Jon said before smiling.

"Messing up a couple of classrooms so that we can do nothing all day? Sounds like a fucking plan!" I grin and everyone cheers. "Then what the hell are we doing standing outside? Let's go fuck up some classrooms!!" Daniel exclaims before running towards the doors and picking the locks. Once we get inside, we walk around to find classrooms our teachers would try to move us to once they saw the mess. "Why don't we split up and trash a classroom individually?" Kyle asked as Jamie handed us keys that he took out of the office.

Everyone agreed and began to walk off to the classes. I walked around as I looked for the room I had the key for. As I walked down the halls, I passed a room that had a glowing light in it. I stopped and went back to the door and looked through the window to get a better look and sure enough, there was a green light in the classroom. I look at the room number then at one of the keys.  _M16._  I unlock the door and look around.

_Big door, small class.. weird._ I then realize that the light was gone and sigh. "Really? Oh well." I flipped some of the desks, threw a chair out of the window and broke the Smart Board.  _That kind of sucks.._ I thought with disappointment. As I smashed the little TV screen, I saw a light behind a door that led into another classroom.  _Is somebody else here?_ I thought as I walk towards the door and opened it. I look around but no one was there, just a green light.

I immediately looked at the light and walked over to it. As I got a closer look at it, it looked like some sort of orb. I grabbed it in which it began to glow brighter and started shaking. "What the hell?" I started to feel slightly freaked out but tried to keep a hold onto it. The orb thing flew out of my hands and into the teachers desk.  _What the hell is up with this orb thing?_ I thought as I got up and walked over to the desk.

It began to transform into something I didn't recognize. At first it looked like a blob before turning into a small creature then into a giant monster that loomed over me. I was terrified at that moment, unsure on what to do. It stared straight at me with it evil green eyes. "U-uh.. hello?" I said to it as I tried to stay calm. The monster just growled at me. "I-I'm just gonna.. l-leave now.." I say as I slowly walked towards the door. The monster walked away from me and grabbed a desk, throwing it at me, narrowly missing me. "What the fuck?!" I yell at it but immediately regretted it.

The monster grabbed the TV that was in the room and through it at me and I hit one of the lockers in the hallway, the TV on me. I groaned as I tried to get the TV off of me. "Cloud!" I heard someone call my name and looked to my right to see Daniel and Marcus run over to me. "Dude what the hell happened?" Marcus asked as soon as they got it off of me and helped me up. But before I could say anything, a chair hit the lockers.

"We'd better find the others and get the hell out of here. Like now!" I say as I push them and we ran down the halls looking for the rest of our

**_~  ~  ~_ **

As soon as we found them, I told them that we had to leave immediately and get as far away from the school as possible. "Why? We were almost done with the classrooms. Why do we have to go with our progress halfassed? We were doing this so we have no work to do, remember?" Jessica questioned as she crossed her arms. "Of course I fucking remember! But we have to leave right now!" I growl at her. "But why  _right_ now?" Steve asked.

Before I could tell him, I heard growling in the distance and we all turned to look behind us and saw the monster. It looked in our direction but didn't move. I was beyond terrified now. "Cloud? W-what is that thing?" Jessica asked, whispering to me. "I-it's some kind of monster.. I think it wants to kill me." I whispered back. "What do we do?" Jon asked me. I couldn't say a word.

I was paralyzed with fear as we all watched the monster pick up one of the vending machines and turn back towards us. "Cloud? Now would be a pretty good time to say something." Daniel said to me. The monster heaved the machine back and all I could manage to say was, "Run!!" Everyone did what I said before the vending machine hit us. We ran out of the doors and in front of the school. "What time is it now?" I asked Kyle after another machine hit the flag pole.

"7:30!" He said and the monster growled loudly and threw something else. "Cloud look out!!!" Jamie yelled at me, pointing at something. The monster jumped from off of the tp of the building and right in front of me. I couldn't move or say a word. A brick it the monster in the side of the head and it looked over. "Hey! You big ugly monster bitch!" I looked over and saw Daniel pick up another brick and hit the monster square in the face.

The monster turned in his direction and began to walk over to him. I stood up and tried to figure out what to do. "Cloud, run into the woods!!" Daniel yelled at me and the monster looked over to me and I ran into the woods. But the monster chased after me.

 

**{Flashback ends}**

 

"Stupid fucking school! Stupid fucking orb! Stupid fucking goddamned monster!! I wish I never went into that classroom!!" I said to myself as I hid behind a tree, trying to catch my breath. I looked behind the tree, trying to see the monster but it wasn't anywhere. "Where the hell did you go?" I asked out loud but immediately wished that I didn't because as soon as I said that, I heard growling behind me.

I looked behind me and ducked before it could hit me and I ran again.  _You can't keep running Cloud._ A voice in my head told me. "Just watch me."  _Eventually you're going to have to face that monster and now would be the right time to do so._ "That's crazy. If I face the monster now, it will fucking kill me." I was so busy arguing with the voice that I tripped on a tree root and face planted.

"Goddammit!" I try to get back up but the monster lands right in front of me. "Stay away from me!" I shout as I back away from it but hit my back against a tree and it got closer to me. "I said stay away from me!!" I swing my arm and the monster howls in pain. I look up and see half of it's face was in fire. I swing my arm again, fire comes out of my hands and its the monster once again, making it back up. "H-how did I do that?" I ask aloud as I get up.

The monster growls and hits me down as it tries to crush me. I throw my hands up and a fire ball hits the monster off of me, probably disintegrating it. I look at the fire that was still on my hands in disbelief. I look up at the trees above me and into the sky. The sun was beginning to set. I heard a twig snap nearby and look around, but didn't see anyone. I suddenly felt exhausted.

I try to keep my eyes open but sleep was washing over me and I sat against a tree as my eyes began to droop. Before my eyes closed, a figure walked up to me. "Rest now, child. You'll be okay." 


	3. Charlie Jackson

_**Charlie's pov** _

I enter a big dark room that I have never been in before. I look around and try to find a light source. I bump into a few weapons, making them fall and crash to the ground scaring me. I eventually find a flashlight and some lamps that were hung up along the walls and turn a few on. I go to the balcony and look beyond my Lords Mansion. It looks more of a castle than a mansion if anyone looks at it from outside.

I have never been beyond the Forest before in my entire life.  _I hope my lord will let me this time.._ I thought after all, I am eighteen now. He just has to let me.. But he will say no like he has every year I had asked him. I sigh at the thought if I ask him. "Oh well.. I might as well get some training done instead of sitting here and doing nothing.." I say to myself out loud. I hear the door close and quickly turn around only to be faced with a sword.

I drop my flashlight and run to grab one of the swords that were on the ground the quickly turn around to face my opponent which happened to be my lord. "Seems like you want to get some training done, why don't we start before you head off to your room?" He says but I don't dare to let my guard down. "I have been hearing some things about you Charlie. And I just wanted to ask if they were true or not." "Excuse me my lord?" I was ready for whatever he had to ask.

"I have been hearing that you want to go beyond the Forest. Is that true?" He asks. "Uh.. y-yes.. my lord.."  _Oh god.. I know what's gonna happen next.._ I thought as I was ready for another lecture on why I couldn't go beyond the Mansion. "I have been giving it some thought and.. you might be ready to go out into the Forest. After all, you are not a little kid anymore.." He says and I gasp, no knowing what to say.

"But.." He says. "But what?" I asked, slightly confused. "In order for that to happen, you're gonna have to fight me to have that kind of freedom." He says and I sigh.  _At least I can go see what's out there.._

 

_*** * *** _

 

I can never win. He's too skilled for me and it's not a fair fight between us. I can never win which means that I don't get what I want. He swings his sword at me but I block his attack, almost getting knocked backwards. "You must train harder to defeat your enemy and to get stronger because you are too weak. Too vulnerable." He says. "Yes my lord, I understand." I say. "I don't need you to understand Charlie, I need you to know." He says kicking my sword out of my hand.

_Dammit._ I thought as I ran to get it but he puts his foot out and trips me. I fall on my face, inches from my sword. "The enemy won't wait for you to get up when you fall. Do you think that tripping all the time will help you in a war?" He asks. "No.." I respond, unable to get up. He stares at me for a bit before walking away. "It seems like you are still not ready. So we will continue training tomorrow afternoon. Don't be late." He says before closing the heavy doors. I sighed and rolled over on my back and looked up at the ceiling.

_I have been training since I was eleven.._ I thought as I finally got up and walked over to the balcony again. I looked beyond the trees and sigh.  _I wonder what's out there..._ Just before I was about to turn and leave, I thought I saw flames in the distance.  _No, that's ridiculous._ I thought but saw it again, a bigger flame this time far in the distance. "What the hell is going on over there?" I looked back at the door then into the trees before climbing down from the balcony and running into the forest to see who or what was making all of the flames.


	4. Loki Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhJGXzOE5fQ

_**Loki's pov** _

I was home alone for the weekend and my plan was to watch TV until my Dad got back.  _I wonder what's on today.._ I thought scrolling through guide. There wasn't really anything on at the moment. Except for SpongeBob. Not to mention that it was a new episode. "Guess I'm watching SpongeBob.." I say to myself and sit down on the couch.

While in the middle of the episode, I heard something in the Kitchen. "What the hell?" I turn and look into the kitchen.  _I know for a fact that no one else is home._ I thought as I got up to go check. I switch on the light and see a large gray wolf going through my fridge eating my food. "Get out of here you mangy mutt!" I yell at the wolf. It turns it's head over at me then turns back to continue eating and I grab a broomstick and poke the wolf in it's side.

The wolf growls but doesn't move. I was beginning to get frustrated and poke the wolf harder with the broom but it doesn't move. Not one reaction from it. "Stupid wolf. How the hell did you even get in here!?" The wolf doesn't acknowledge me and I start to think of how to get its attention.  _I guess I'll try this.._ I thought and began to push against the wolf as hard as I could.

_This wolf probably weighs a ton.._ I thought as I pushed against it harder and it fell with a yelp.  _I did it!_ I thought to myself as I stood up. The wolf growled and stood up. "Uh oh.." I backed up as it slowly walked towards me. "You stay away from me!" I grabbed a pillow and threw it at the wolf, hitting it in the face and I bolted towards my front door, the angry wolf following me.

I ran through traffic, into the park and at the edge of the forest. I heard a bunch of stories about people disappearing when coming into the forest so I always stayed away from it. But since there was an angry wolf chasing after me, I didn't have much of a choice. I run into the forest.  _It could have been a lot worse.. I could have been mauled in my own home.._ I thought as I was catching my breath. I heard growling nearby and climbed up the tree I was hiding behind.

I saw the wolf at the bottom of the tree and held my breath. The wolf sniffed the air and walked away.  _Thank god.._ I thought with a sigh and began to get down but started to hear snapping. I looked at the trunk I was sitting on and saw that it was beginning to break. "Damn.." I looked down and saw that the wolf had come back to the tree and was looking up at me. "Well, looks like I'm officially screwed.." I said to myself.

The wolf circled the tree, waiting for me to fall. As it growled up at me some more, I slowly tried to move to a different branch but the one I was still on started breaking some more.  _I'll just stop moving.._ I thought as I hugged the branch but it completely snapped and I fell onto the wolf. I couldn't move. My head and back hurt like hell. I opened my eyes and saw the broken branch. I slowly got up and checked to make sure I didn't break anything.

I looked around for the wolf and saw that it was under the branch.  _Dammit.. I thought that it would've moved.._ I thought as I carefully walked over to it and saw that it was still breathing. "Thank god.." I sighed with relief and started to try and help it but growled at me when I got close.

"I understand that you wanna kill me, but for right now let me get you from under this thing." I said as I walked around the other side of it and began to pull the branch off of it. The wolf yelped and I pulled harder until I fell on my butt with the branch next to me. I sighed and slowly ran my hand down it's flank to see if anything was broken or if there was any blood.

The wolf did what seemed to be a sigh and I thought that  __it died until something happened. The wolf shape shifted into a girl.


	5. Kendra Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K.C's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ShHTCvE7TY

_**K.C's**_ **pov**

I was at home alone reading Moon Stabber by Stephen King.  _His stories sure are interesting.._ I thought. Halfway through the chapter, I heard something at my front door. I get up and look through the peephole but don't see anyone. I open the door but nothing was there.  _That's weird.._ I thought as I closed the door and locked it before sitting back on the couch to continue reading my book.

I hear something fall upstairs and I jump.  _Mom said that I was supposed to be the only one home.._ I thought as I put my book down and walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bat from the side of the fridge and walked slowly upstairs. Once I was in the hallway, I heard something else drop. It came from my younger sister, Mina, room. I slowly crept towards her room and opened the door carefully so I could see who was in there.

A figure was going through Mina's stuff and was trashing her room. It pissed me off. I pushed the door open all the way and turned the bedroom light on making the person, a girl, stop what they were doing and turn towards me. A knife in her hand. "Uhh.." I held the bat tight in my hands and stared at the intruder. "What are you doing in my house?" What the hell are you looking for?" I asked the girl as she stood by my sister's bed.

She didn't answer me. She just stood there staring at me and I was getting angry. "Alright then." I run towards the girl and swung my bat at her but she dodged away from me and ran towards the window. I hit her legs and she fell to the ground. The girl quickly crawled under my legs and ran out the bedroom door. I growled and ran downstairs after her. She ran out the front door and I chased her down the street towards the forest. I didn't stop once, not even to catch my breath.

The only thing that was going through my mind was to catch that girl and get the answers out of her one way or another. "You can run but you can't hide!!" I yell towards the girl. She began to do zigzags as she tried to get away from me. _She's trying to juke me!_ I thought as I picked up a rock watched her carefully because I didn't want to throw the only rock I had and miss her. She continued to do more zigzags as I watched her very closely.

I throw the rock and it hits her in her calf and she falls. _Yes!_ I thought as I ran over to her. Once I was close to the girl, I lifted my bat ready to knock her out if she tried to attack me. Before I could do anything, she threw her hands up and darkness surrounded me. _What is this? Some sort of magic??_ I thought, swinging my bat around in a panic. The dark cloud soon disappeared and I saw that the girl was gone. "Goddammit!!" I yell as I hit a tree repeatedly with my bat until it broke into splinters.

"Ugh.. now I gotta find a way out of this stupid forest." I say angrily as I begin to walk in a random direction.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

I felt like I was walking around the forest for hours now. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sky was almost completely dark. I continued walking until I heard something to my left. I looked to where the sound was and saw someone dragging a girl with pink hair. It was kind of creepy but I didn't want anything to happen to that girl while she was unconscious so I walked over to the person. "Excuse me, but what are you doing? And where are you going with that girl?" I asked.

The person looked up at me, startled. They dropped the girls legs and began to slowly back away. "I guess you have no business with this girl then." I said, making sure that the girl was actually unconscious and not dead. Before I could properly check, something grabbed me away from her and threw me against a tree. I stand up and look back at the girl. The person was next to her. "Hey man, that was rude ya know!" I yell as I walk back over.

"You don't just fucking throw someone against a tree if they're making sure someone is still alive!" I was already pissed off and in no mood for anymore bullshit. Just like the girl I had encountered, they didn't answer me, but instead walked over to a giant rock and began to look for something. _While that's happening.._ I walk back to the girl and crouch next to her. I check to make sure she has a pulse and sigh in relief.

I get hit in the head with a stick once I stand up. "What the hell??" I look behind me and see the stranger holding a stick. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You don't hit people in the head with a damn stick! You could've knocked me out!!" I yell at them. I think about what I said for a second before I looked down at the girl.  _Is that what happened to her?_ I thought worried as I looked back at the stranger.

"Is that what you did to this poor girl? Did you knock her out with a damn stick?" I questioned but, just like the girl I had encountered before, they didn't answer. "Damn you, answer me!" I pick up a rock and throw it at them. They swung the stick and the rock came back, narrowly missing my head.  _They are beginning to really test my patience now. Not answering, being as suspicious as they can be and trying to attack me.. I hate this person more than the girl who was in my house._

While I was so caught up in my thoughts, the stranger ran towards me about to hit me but I quickly dodged them. I ran towards the boulder and climbed to the top. My heart pounded in my ears as I looked for the stranger but didn't see them anywhere. I jumped off the rock and landed by the girl.  _I gotta figure out how to get out of this damn forest.._ I thought as I picked the girl up and sat her carefully against the boulder.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch?" I looked around for the stranger close to the trees and around the boulder but didn't see them. They were nowhere to be found. "That's what I thought." I say to myself as I walk back over to the girl and sigh.  _I guess we're gonna have to find a place to stay until the morning.._ I thought as I picked her up. She was surprisingly light despite her being slightly bigger than me and a couple years older.  _She looks about 18_ _._ I thought as I began walking forward.

 

_*** * *** _

 

It seemed like I was walking for hours. I haven't seen a single house or cabin yet.  _I hope I find someplace soon.. I'm starting to get freaked out.._ As I walked on a bit more, I saw lights flickering in the distance.  _Please be friendly._ I thought as I went towards the light source. I walked through some trees and saw lights surrounding a cabin. I knocked on the door, praying that there was somebody inside who could help. Thankfully, there was. A woman had opened the door and was surprised at what she saw.

"Oh my, what happened to your friend here?" She asked me before yelling for someone in the house and man came downstairs and to the door. "U-uh.. we were attacked... by someone wearing a hoodie thing.." I responded. "Can you take the girl and put her on the couch?" The woman said to the man, probably her husband or boyfriend, and I handed him the girl.

I heard a twig snap behind me and turned around to see the hooded stranger who attacked me and probably the girl.

 

**_~Fight scene skipped But K.C fought the stranger with her new power and kinda "killed" the person~_ **

 

"Oh dear. Are you alright?" The woman asked me as she walked over to me. "Uh.. Yeah. I-I'm fine.." I respond as I looked up at the moon.  _Does my mom know about this?_ I thought as I collapsed to the ground, exhausted.  _I need answers. And I need them soon.._


	6. Lucia Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia's song; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsGw6cP01CE

_**Lady Universe's pov** _

I'm walking through the forest trying to find somewhere to sleep for the night. It was breezy as hell but it didn't affect me because I had shape shifted into a wolf earlier.  _I need to find something to eat.._ I thought as my stomach growled. I was stuck as a wolf for three days because _I still haven't perfected the shape shifting into animal things just yet. I have mastered it for turning into smaller animals but a bigger animal like a wolf? Not so much.._

I haven't eaten since I encountered a rabbit two days ago and I haven't seen anyone or anything since then. I growl to myself as I continued walking through the forest. I hear a twig snap behind me and I turn around to see a girl with purple hair and a few piercings. She looks at me for a bit before walking up to me but I turn and run away from her, farther into the forest.

 

_*** * *** _

 

I'm completely out of the forest and in a city. I walk around in alley ways to avoid people going insane about seeing a huge gray wolf walking around. I have been walking around for a couple of days and haven't found a place to sleep.  _I'm so damn tired.._ I thought as I continued on. As I'm walking, I see houses in the distance and sigh in relief. I walked along the fence, trying to find a door and it doesn't take long for me to find one. I push my nose against the door but it's locked from the other side.

I try to turn back to my normal form but nothing happens.  _I guess I'm stuck like this.._ I thought, irritated. I decided to try and break the door by pushing against it. As I did, I kept praying silently that there wasn't anyone home. _P_ _lease don't be home, please don't be home, please don't be home._ I pushed against the door a final time and it broke, a few splinters flying everywhere. I slowly walk into the backyard, listening for any movement.

I look around and see a small playground and a swing on the tree.  _I guess I could sleep here for the night.._ I thought as I walked behind the tree and laid down to sleep yet another restless night. I wake up to my stomach growling and stand up. I walk to wards the house and see that the back door was open.  _That's weird.. That door wasn't open when I got here.._ I thought as I slowly walked to the door and opened it with my nose. I sniff the air and know that somebody is here and I think about where they are.

I hear a TV but it's far away so I only assumed that whoever was here was preoccupied and wouldn't notice me too quick. I open a few cabinets and go through them, hoping to find something, anything, to eat. After I rummaged through them for a good 30 minutes before moving to the fridge, the light turns on and I hear someone gasp. "Get out of here you mangy mutt!" A voice yells at me. I look at the person and see that it's a boy no older than 14 before going back to the fridge. I hear him grab something and pokes it into my side.

I growl but don't move. I could tell that he was beginning to get frustrated. He pokes me harder in the side with whatever he has and I get slightly annoyed but ignore him. "Stupid wolf. How the hell did you even get in here!?" He mutters and I still don't move. Before I knew it, he begins to push against me as hard as he could.  _Not gonna work dummy._ I thought. He pushes harder and I fall with a yelp. I look over at him with a growl and his eyes go wide.  _You're gonna regret doing that!_ I thought as I stand up.

"Uh oh.." He says as he backs up away from me as I slowly walk towards him. "You stay away from me!" He says as he grabs a pillow and throwing it at me and bolts towards the front door. I run after him as I dodge all the cars and follow him and he stops at the edge of the forest before running into it. As I run after him, I look around and try to follow his scent but the damp earth only made it faded.  _I lost him.. dammit._ I thought with a growl and continued walking around, looking for him.

I heard snapping behind me and I walk over to the tree where it was coming from I look up and see him hiding in it.  _There you are._ I circled around the tree as I waited for him to fall. I didn't plan on eating him, just hurt him a bit to teach him a lesson. I growled up at him as I heard the branch snap some more.


End file.
